


#83: "Monopoly"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [55]
Category: The Losers
Genre: Gen, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "We've got about nine and a half hours to evac and it's either this or boredom."





	

“This shit ruins lives, ya know. Friendships, families. Pretty sure it’s also indirectly responsible for at least one civil war.”

Jensen patiently counts the little coloured bills. They’re short at least two tokens - and nobody’s gonna pick the thimble because what the hell kind of game token is that? “I’m not the one who forgot to bring the cards.”

“I did not -” _Forget_ is a loaded word. It implies that Pooch didn’t have something more important on his mind than making sure there was a deck of cards in his pocket. Then again, he’s probably going to wish that was the case in about an hour when he’s fifty from broke, with nothing but railroads to his name, and Cougar is hoarding ones, just to piss him off.

“Hey man, I’m not pointing fingers,” Jensen says, though he is. “I’m just saying - we’ve got…” he glances at his watch, “about nine and half hours ‘til evac - and it’s either this or boredom. And Cougar doesn’t do well with boredom. Right Cougs?”

Cougar nods, without so much as glancing up from the rifle he’s cleaning. Pooch dies a little, on the inside. “Why do you encourage him like this?”

Cougar just laughs.

“I’ll let you be the banker,” Jensen offers, like it’s some kind of consolation prize; but hell yeah, Pooch is going to be the banker.


End file.
